


Hoodie

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover





	Hoodie

“Really, though, there are only two kinds of weather,” Eddy stated as he pulled on his orange hoodie over his head. “Hoodie weather and weather where you wear a hoodie anywhere!”

The young man wrapped himself tightly in his orange hoodie, even throwing the hood over his head to act silly. Edd looked at him, a little smile, but worry.

“Eddy?”

“Yeah?”

Edd hesitated. “I think that’s depression.”

Surprised, Eddy stared at Edd. “What makes me depressed?”

Oh, why did he say that? The rain caught Edd’s attention outside. A familiar heavyweight bared down in his chest as he stared sadly into the dark clouds crying water. 

“You okay?” Eddy asked concerned. He rubbed a calming hand across Edd’s shoulder gently massaging it.

Taking his eyes away from the rain, Edd stared at his feet, shaking his head. “I’m not sure why I feel so deflated, Eddy.”

“Are you sayin’ you’re feelin’ depressed?” Eddy asked him.

Edd wouldn’t take his eyes away from the falling rain, too guilty to meet Eddy’s warm eyes. He nodded.

Alarmed, Eddy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Edd was always open to sharing his feeling, even nagging Edd on the importance of being open about one’s feelings. 

“Somethin’ buggin’ ya?” he asked.

Sighing, Eddy could just feel all the weight Edd was holding inside.

“I always thought I’d be excited about college, Eddy, but the thought of being all alone in another state saddens me.”

It was only April, months away until Edd had to leave for school. His parents refusing to support him must have also added to the level of sadness.

“You can’t get yourself down like this, Double Dee. You got so many incredible opportunities ahead of yah!”

“I know I shouldn’t. I’m scared.”

Eddy didn’t want to tell him how anxious he was of letting Edd go. That would only make things worse. Just then a lightbulb went off in Eddy’s head. No, it was crazy. Oh heck, all his ideas were insane!

“Hey, I got an idea.”

“What is it?”

“How about… we move out there?”

Edd turned to him, shocked. “We move out there? But, Eddy, we’ll leave so much behind. What about your parents? Or your education? And Ed?”

Edd was always a step ahead in the planning. “It’s only temporary. Maybe there’s a community college close by or I could just get a job for now. We could come back to Peach Creek during summer breaks. Think about it, we could live together!”

Some light started to crawl back into Edd’s eyes. “That does sound nice.”

“Course we can think about it.”

“Oh yes, the more thought the better,” Edd agreed.

“We’d have to bust our asses for payments on apartments while studying!”

“But we’re together,” Edd added tenderly.

His smile was back. The wide smile that barred his teeth. It was so cute. 

Edd hugged Eddy. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Returning the hug, Eddy kissed Edd’s neck. And then he pulled him by the hand. “Come on, let’s watch the funniest movie there is!”


End file.
